The Way Things Are
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: The war has long been over and people have all forgotten save for a young Draco Malfoy who will never forget his love. COMPLETE, Oneshot NOT A DEATHFIC OF ANY IMPORTANT CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!


**EHHHH yeah I've been in a sort of... down mood, so why not make some a bit crazy =D Anywayyyyyys hope you like and enjoy!**

The Way Things Are

It was a dark, cold day that was filled with rolling angry clouds hanging low within the sky. A sharp wind billowed through the houses and shops all throughout the wizarding community and through Diagon Alley. The overcast was foretelling of a terrible storm brewing overhead within the cascading darkness. Witches and wizards alike moved onwards though, making their way throughout the streets and in and out of shops doing their daily tasks and shopping. They moved as though they had never cared about the war that had taken place oh so very long ago.

A few did remember the ten odd years of when the terrible war had broken out. It was a war against the light and the dark, which many lives were lost along the way. Voldemort had risen and had launched the attack against Hogwarts, trying to rid many families of their children. He had not been expecting the amount of do gooders that lay within the school. The light had almost known he had been coming and were already prepared for his strike. He had cursed the day and realized he had quite a few spies upon his ranks. The battle had been long and gruesome. Bodies had been ripped apart by hexes and curses, the killing curse firing off like fireworks on the fourth of July. Bodies fell to the ground and screams and cries were unavoidable.

One such figure who never soon forgot was Draco Malfoy. He remembered the fight all too well and how he stood by Harry's side and fought against Death eaters… his own father, Lucius, included. The young Malfoy sighed as he continued to walk. His robes billowed around him in a swirling manner like that of crow wings. The black cloak covered him as well to keep him warm within the frigid winter weather. Draco by now was in his late twenties and well out of school. The war had happened when he was merely seventeen, and so in that spans of time he had grown to be much taller and more filled out. He still had his platinum blond hair, but it was pulled back into a pony at the base of his neck as his hair flowed down to being past his shoulders. His face still held an arrogant air about him as his steel like eyes showed no hint of kindness. He walked with an upbeat stride, as though he carried himself to be by far greater than any other who passed his line of sight. He stood at a shocking 6 foot 3 in height and was lean yet built with a layer of tight muscles making him a very handsome man going near on twenty-seven years of age.

Draco Malfoy stopped though upon reaching a tall building. The building was two stories tall with many windows to allow in the sunlight on days where there was sun light. The building itself held a very dark presence, one of pure insanity and that of lost souls. A sharp sigh left the boys parted lips as this place always seemed to cause Draco's heart to falter in beating and plummet within his chest. Gathering his firm, stone-face expression he easily pushed within the doors and moved down the hallways. People wandered around the hallways, a few were muttering complete nonsense and others wrapped in jackets to keep from harming anyone as well as themselves.

Finally though Draco came to a door isolated from the rest of the occupants at the very back of the building. It was heavily warded by charms and locking spells as well as a few manual locks as well. Gathering all the strength within himself he pushed slowly within the room, the door creaking its protests loudly. Once stepping within, silver gray eyes took in the slightly darkened room that held an eerie silence. It was as though no one occupied this room, but the sound of shuffling was easily picked up like the tiny whispers of snowflakes in winter time.

Standing in the far corner a tall, slender figure stood. The black hair reaching well below the shoulders was messed up with tangles and strands standing all over the place, giving the person a crazed look as the piercing green eyes looked off to the other side of the room unfocused, pupils fully dialated. The figure was masculine, head tilting as well as a shrill scream would fall from the lips, chapped and torn in places from constant chewing. Following the scream the body roughly slammed into the wall hard enough for a crack to be heard, shoulder being easily dislocated. Torrents of laughter tumbled from the reddened lips as a small trickle of blood fell from where he had torn open his bottom lip. The body slid down the wall to the floor where he crouched and muttered to himself words of nothingness that made no sense.

"Hello Harry….. How are things going for you today?"

Draco smiled sadly to the boy as he took up residence in the only chair within the room besides from the bed. He leaned forwards, elbows resting upon his knees as he just watched the green eyes flicker to him as though in recognition before busting into yells and screams to the blond man and ending with more laughter falling his lips as his head snapped back, exposing bruises on his throat that had been caused by Harry himself. It was... horrible to see Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world like this. The battle had been far too great upon the young boy and with being hit with so many hexes and curses it had literally made the boy go complete insane and mad.

"I have missed you my dear one… Our home will always be cold... since you are not there… perhaps one day I can take you to visit… you would of loved it. Gardens and hills of rolling greens… like your eyes."

Draco continued to talk to Harry as though Harry could understand, but deep down Draco knew he never would. He had always remembered the events after the war. He remembered how Harry killed Voldemort in a fit of wild madness and crumpled to the ground afterwards into Draco's arms badly injured. Draco screamed for help until his throat burned from becoming so raw. Even then he had screamed for a mediwitch or something to come and help him out, but they were too pleased celebrating the light's victory. Draco saw then and there just how corrupted and dark the light side actually was. When help came for the young boy it was far too late to save his saneness. Draco snarled as he felt the hard hands pulling him away from the now laughing Harry as he was taken away to be evaluated. Draco could never forget… how even the friends turned and scoffed on the boy.

_ ~~ Draco looked up as he caught wind of Ron and Hermione's conversation, making him see red instantly._

_ "Well … serves Potter right…. Going crazy is a fitting end for him" the redheaded freckled face boys had muttered darkly._

_ "Indeed... I'm surprised it did not happen sooner... how unstable he has been and such... putting everyone in danger for his own selfish needs… completely uncalled for at least now he can never become the next Dark Lord."_

_ Draco had been shocked, looking as though he had just been slapped within the face at hearing what they were saying. Without being able to he stood up and slapped the mud blood, Granger, in the face knocking her back. Now Malfoy's were never supposed to lose their cool, but he blew up right then and there. He pointed his wand to the both of them, Ron looking furious and Hermione holding her reddened cheek._

_ "How dare you pathetic excuses for humans dare say things about Harry. He has saved both of your asses countless times, suffered in pain for you both and your horde of vile family members, and saved your futures and this is how you thank him? By betraying him? You two are far viler than Voldemort… such a pity you two did not die…. At least some of you have died…. Now there is less around to taint the world." ~~_

Draco had walked away after that to find his Harry. It had been such a long time ago, but Draco still came every single day to see his Harry. He was the only one who cared enough to come and see him... to show him he was never going to be alone again… he had Draco's loyalty until they could one day be together in a life away from the living world. With a sad, tender smile, Draco once more focused upon Harry who was currently rocking back and forth upon the floor, allowing his head to crash and thud against the wall constantly as he hummed loudly.

Harry seemed to shift though suddenly, pushing himself up as he tilted his head as though listening to things only he could hear as objects floated around the room. Harry's magic always had the chance of going haywire in here with his unstable state…. even though they had locked away most of his magic within himself. Suddenly though Harry looked angry, complete enraged and launched himself at Draco, his hands fisted and hitting at the boy as Draco allowed him since he could be close to the one he planed to love forever and always. Harry cried, tears falling down his cheeks as he seemed to talk in a completely different language, kicking and doing more harm to himself.

Staff members rushed into the room though and yanked Harry away as they would restrain him upon the bed, trying to calm him as Harry seemed terrified of the staff workers, flailing and fighting tooth and nail against them, until he was forced a potion which half was spit back out into a member's face before Harry would calm, rolling into laughter once more, body rolling from side to side as he tugged at the restraints, his body tensing and relaxing at various times. For Draco it was very hard to watch... but he had vowed and made a deep pact... a deep promise, and he never backed out on his word.

Once the Staff workers had calmed down Harry, they rudely told Draco Malfoy to get out for the day and that Mr. Potter had had enough for one day. Draco stood, glaring to the heartless, vile beings before he approached the bed and swept in to press a kiss to Harry's lips and then his cheek before his hand lightly caressed the soft skin before pulling back and sliding on his cloak. Turning he moved to the door after the other Witches and wizards but paused. Glancing over his shoulder he offered a sad, soft smile to the boy who was far too gone to care.

"I love you Harry."

Draco swept from the building and took a few steps and locked the gate behind him. Pausing once more he tilted his head backwards and let out a deep cry from the very depths of his souls before his knees connected upon the cold, wet ground beneath him. The rain gently fell upon him and soaked him to the bone within minutes. With his head bowed, his blond hair fell about him as tears plummeted to the earth below. His tears flowed freely as he allowed his broken soul to mourn for his soul mate. Every day he did this…went through the pain just to see him and offer Harry his comfort… and he knew it could never change until he was dead within the grave. His heart, after all, always belong to the black haired, green eyed beauty; no amount of craziness could ever make him change his mind or heart about that. After all, that was just the way things are.

THE END

Author's Note: OKAAAAAY.. hope it was okay for you all... uhm... I am working on an actually chaptered fanfic for Harry potter as well as one for Kingdom Hearts... uhm also if there is something you would like to see in a story for Harry Potter, Gundam wing, Kingdom Hearts, and a few others just ask me and I'll see what I can do ^^


End file.
